lost and gain
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: robin was catured by joker and died no surpries but what happens in judgment for robin, and will bruce accept robin death and will robin find someone here know in heaven. but you must read to find out.


Robin POV

I was trapped in a cargo box large and reinforced carbon iron, my arms behind my all tied up with a sharp wire it cut my wrist and my arms.

They took my shoes, gloves and my belt. I kneeled down when they throw me inside.

My capture: joker, I was trick, jumping around Gotham my batman, towards an illegal drug shipment at the shore in Gotham bay.

_Flashback "robin I look in the western part, and you at the east make if you find any one call me, okay?" I nodded then I jumped to the east, I got on the ground, surrounded by cargo boxes and cranes, I walked out one after the other, boxes. _

_I stopped at the site 3 thugs this will be fun, I run up to the thugs and attacked them. I jump on one and pulled his hair back and knocked his leg off the ground. The other tried to punch me but I dogged him, I moved behind him and kicked his back to a cargo box. _

_The third one pulled a knife out and swaged it at me of Couse I dogged it once twice and a third, the I kick the knife off his hand and punched him. _

_I was good, after a second of fighting I turned around and I saw joker he hit what looked like a frying pan and I was out like a light. I woke up I noticed, my hands behind my back I twisted my hand but no use I can feel the wire. _Flashback over.

They took my stuff, tied me up and shucked me in the cargo box. I stayed still and looked all over the container to find a weak stop but there was none, this time joker did his homework.

I wanted for an hour or was it 2? Then I hear I click the door opened I lift my head, is it Bruce! but it was joker "well bird boy, it's so nice to see you," I looked at his face the white skin the crimson lips and the crazy green hair.

He lean down to my face and said "so is it nice to be tortured or kill by me?" I turned to my side and he got annoyed he grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the cargo box I yelped as soon as he pulled my hair, over the cold floor and let go of me go.

Joker grabbed a crowbar and spines it around his fingers, I moved to my sides and all I can feel was pain, joker hit me with a crowbar?

I stomach hurt and painful, and he swings again but on my face I can feel blood in my mouth, he hit me a couple of time on my chest, stomach, face, all over my body.

After a few minutes, all I can feel was pain, he fist my head lift me up, leveled his face to mine and said "dose that feels nice boy blunder?.

I spit the mouth full blood at his face. Joker pushed my head of the hard floor, and wiped the blood away. "Well looks like batman have someone that doesn't have manners" I feel like seven rounds with Conner or bane.

I can't feel my arms anymore I can hear a faint nose "_robin" "_well looks like batman found us well I have to go" I turned my head, to my left and I saw him walking towards the city.

"Oh yes…. I won't be here for the explosion" WHAT EXPLOSION I thought. I also heard a faint ticking noise turned my head I saw one of his customs made bombs, I struggled free "no use boy, after 5 minutes this port will be gone and you too" then he laughed while walking out of the port.

After I can't see him I broken free from the wires, then tried to stand but I fell down "_robin" _i can hear batman again, I tried to speak but I can't I can't even move, 1.31 till the bomb goes off.

I curled towards the boom, I tried to open it with the wire, and it opens. I saw lots of different colours but I eyes site was blurry. I move my hand to the wires. 53, the clock said, I need to disable it. "Robin" I can hear batman loudly, he's close.

I move my head away from the bomb, I looked down I saw my blood from my wrist and other opening in my body. I looked at the bomb again, lifting my hand to the wires, tried to pull what looks like a red wire I don't know if I pull it will it exploded or will the boom stop. 21 seconds.

"Robin where are you?" I think I have enough strength to talked "here batman" I said faintly, I saw him on top on three one over the other cargo box over a mile or two. 15, I looked at the clock we don't have time I can't feel my hands.

My head said disarmed the bomb but, my heart know batman can't reach here in time. I grabbed the bomb and move to the port side I reached the water, and then I saw batman a mile away.

5 second he ran towards me but I know the bomb will go off even if he can disarm it but I listen to my heart, "bye bats" then I fell into the water.

I let the water fill my lungs. Down in the water I was happy to do this or was I not, but the only thing know is to die I looked up and saw the pier, night sky, the moon and batman then I close my eyes and smiled . 4, 3, 2, 1, **BOOM!**

Batman POV

I saw robin fell in the water "NOOO!" but it wall too late, I saw the explosion, the water flow up and rained down I fell to my knees and stayed looking up, at the sky while the water fall down, no it cannot be, why dick why?

I saw thugs around me I was too outraged I stood up and fought the thugs but I didn't controlled my anger as soon I realized I was killing then I stopped let them go and left .

2 day later

The other knows when I'm serious and when I'm down. They knew about robin death, kid flash said he was sorry about the death, and as well with his team.

I continued life like nothing happen but I miss dick, the third day of his death it was his funeral, I lied saying he died drowning in the sea.

they didn't found his body, the sky was a dark grey, I looked up and rain fall down, my face was wet but I don't mind it hide my tears. I noticed Alfred was crying as well

I looked at the grave stone 'Richard 'dick' Grayson, loving son and great friend' he was buried next to his parents now the flying Grayson are together again.

After the funeral finished I just went home and stayed there for a while at night I can't sleep, I Miss Dick, fun filled smile his raven hair and azure eyes. I laid on my bed still thinking about dick then I slowly fell asleep.

**JUDGMENT **

Robin POV

I feel like I was floating, I open my eyes all I saw was white I sat up and rubbed my eyes, WHAT I SAT UP, I CAN MOVE MY HANDS, WHERE THE HELL AM I? "You're in judgment dick Grayson" I turned my head and saw a large person, a fox like skull covered in fire and a black robe wrapped around it body he was holding a large book brown with gold lining.

"Dick or do you prefer robin?" I didn't even talk then I said "robin?"

"Okay 'robin' you in judgment, the void between heaven and hell, now let's look in the great book" Said the large figure "what are you?" I asked "I am death the grim reaper Anubis etc." said death. I looked down I was wearing a white robe with red and black lining and the robin symbol in my chest.

"hmmmm…..aahhhh here it is Richard or dick Grayson, AKA robin boy wonder, It said you go to heaven, hmmmm…. but I must say I was expecting a longer life from you" I was confused those death wear spectacles .

"What do you mean?" I asked looking around for something "your 15, died in a young life, but you sacrifice yourself for others, that immediately got you to heaven, but I must ask you a question will you miss your family and friends?" said death with a smile while cleaning his glasses

I looked down and said "yes I will miss Bruce and Alfred and the justice league and my team as well, but what will happen to me now?" I asked

"Someone will come here to take you to heaven." He turned around and walked away, "how's coming for me?" he turned his head and said "someone you know very well in your past life" then he disappeared.

I waited which fell like forever. I stared at the void; all I see was white and nothingness. "How is supposed to get me?" I asked.

I waited and I saw someone they wave to me. Then the whited surroundings turned into some sort of building, and I looked at a giant gate and saw the person there.

"How you are and where are we?" they turned around. I was shocked, tears formed in my eyes they ran down my checks and I move towards them "mum? Dad?" they nodded and I was great to see them.

My mum kneeled down and hugs me I hugged her back. Tightly. "I missed you guys so much" I said, dad placed his palm on the gold gate and it open. "Welcome to heaven son" I was exciting.

I will miss Bruce and my friends. As I walked into heaven and I saw grass, the sunset sky, the buildings, and the angels, I saw lots of interesting stuff. "Ready to go home dick?" asked dad I nodded and I saw a large tent and I knew it's the harly circus, we walked in the tent and I saw lots of performer.

There was a big crowed, and then my robe become tight and become my robin costume "ready to do our performance" I nodded and climbed on the tall pole. Standing on the platform. I jumped and grabbed the swing; tears come to my eyes again.

I missed my family.

The end

* * *

><p><strong>read and review<strong>

**you like right you love it death and heaven lost and found, you must love it you must and you have to give me you fangirlisim**


End file.
